Goddess (Parahumans)
] Summary Bianca, known as Goddess to most, was the former dictator of alternate universe earth Earth Shin. Initially triggering due to the side effects of an interdimensional portal, Goddess somehow subsumed her fellow cluster mates and rose to power with an unprecedented full connection to six shards. Due to having 6 powers that would be world class individually, she was deemed too dangerous and forced on to Earth Shin by Contessa. After ruling her world for decades, she was pulled into the final battle against Scion by Khepri, resulting in her being stranded on Earth Gimel. Growing restless due to her predicament and constant surveillance, Goddess would set a plan in motion, attempting to reclaim some of her lost power and return to her world with a new army of parahumans. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Goddess, Queen, Bianca, The Blue Woman, The Woman in Blue, Dictator of Shin, Blue Empress Origin: Parahumans (Verse) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Parahuman (Master/Stranger, Trump, Brute, Shaker, Mover, Thinker) Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation (Goddess has a proximity based mind control effectSpeck 30.4, with her speech being able to override the control of KhepriSpeck 30.4. She can also control parahumans who see her, even through camerasGleaming 9.3), Telekinesis, Flight, Power Modification, Statistics Amplification, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Doesn't seem to need airBeacon 8.8), Reactive Evolution (Capable of becoming immuneGleaming 9.9 to powers that affect her), Non-Physical Interaction (Bent fire and lightGleaming 9.12 with her telekinesis), Precognition via her Danger Sense, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Khepri was unable to control her until she used an amped Canary in tandem with her own powerSpeck 30.4), Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Became immune to Victoria Dallon's aura) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought and impaled a powered up Lung, who could create enough fire to engulf multiple buildings. Tore apart several buildingsGleaming 9.11-12, sank ships on her worldGleaming 9.12, and threw a building at BreakthroughGleaming 9.15) Speed: Subsonic (Capable of keeping up with Lung and Victoria Dallon) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically, Class K with telekinesis (Completely restrained Victoria, and lifted a building) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown physically, Large Building level with her telekinetic shield Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: 2.9 miles with telekinesis, up to multiversal with mind control. Standard Equipment: Her shards. Intelligence: Goddess did administrate a planet at one point, but generally will try to strong arm situations with her power as opposed to thinking things through. Apparently solved some problems in the process of her dictatorship though. Weaknesses: Goddess isn't very adaptable and tends to be overconfident, being used to steamrolling her opposition with sheer power. Her mind control only works on Parahumans, meaning individuals with powers of some sort. Her Telekinesis cannot directly work on organic beings, but can work on their clothes as a workaround. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Alignment:' Goddess' primary power. She is able to exert influence on the minds of parahumans who can see or hear her, subtly changing their desires and thoughts to align with the wishes of Goddess. This effect works through video as well, and does not seem to have a limit to how far the observer can be to be safe from her control.Gleaming 9.3 When supercharged, any parahumans within 300 feet of Goddess or her subjects will be aligned regardless of whether or not they perceive her, causing her control to spread like a disease.Gleaming 9.14 Through this power, she once dominated every parahuman on a planetWD Lausanne and could even block out Khepri from influencing her subordinates. *'Telekinesis:' Goddess possesses a powerful telekinetic ability that seems to reach as far as she can see.Gleaming 9.12 It is strong enough to pierce a stone covered LungGleaming 9.10, counter Lung's attacks, and throw and collapse buildings. While her telekinesis is Manton Limited, meaning she cannot directly affect organic beings, she can still grab onto clothes people may be wearing.Gleaming 9.15 She maintains a passive telekinetic shield,Gleaming 9.15 can deflect attacks, Gleaming 9.11, and can manipulate the ground to erect walls as she wishes.Gleaming 9.9 *'Power Tuning:' Goddess possesses a power tuning ability not unlike that of Scion,Speck 30.4 which she uses to give herself resistances.Gleaming 9.9 *'Power Boosting:' Goddess has a personal power battery she can use to temporarily amplify the potency of one of her powers.Gleaming 9.8 *'Danger Sense:' Goddess has a very versatile danger sense to alert her of threats. It can tell her where danger is coming from, what kind of danger it is,Gleaming 9.12 when the danger will come,Gleaming 9.3, and anticipate multiple layers of possible deception.Gleaming 9.9 Against an insurmountable threat like Scion or Contessa, or an abstract threat like starvation, her power will give her an aimless response.Gleaming 9.12 It can supposedly notify her of potential danger anywhere on a world.Gleaming 9.14 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Parahumans (Verse) Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Queens Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Precognition Users